devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Argosax
Devil May Cry 2 Official Complete Guide |title2 = The Despair Embodied |alias1 = |katakana = アルゴサクス |romaji = Arugosakusu |japname = |affiliation1 = Devil Kingdom |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = King of Demon World |rank = |species = Demon |status = |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 2 |game2 = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare (Mentioned) |actor1 = Sherman Howard |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }} Argosax the Chaos was a powerful king who once ruled the Demon World a few centuries ago.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Argosax the Chaos: "This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda." He is considered to be the most evil deity of all time from the Vie de Marli clan's legends.Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual: "One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from "the outside" to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time. He serves as the main antagonist in Devil May Cry 2 ''and the boss of [[Devil May Cry 2 walkthrough/DM18|''Mission 18]], the final mission of Dante's scenario. File ;Enemy File - Argosax the Chaos :This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda. ;Enemy File - The Despair Embodied :Possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity, he is sometimes worshipped. Appearance In his true form, the Despair Embodied, Argosax possess an androgynous appearance depending on the form in which he shifts (possessing both masculine and feminine traits), although both his male and female appearances features a fire-like appearance in the formation of a human with horns protruding from the head. Personality Little is witnessed of Argosax, who is seemingly lacking even the capability of speech. However, he is described by the protectors of Vie De Marli and the legends surrounding him as the most evil god of all time, possessing a dark and malevolent nature. He's also described as to possessing "awesome dignity" concerning himself. Strategy As the Chaos, Argosax is a compilation of different parts of the other bosses. While you will not have to fight every boss again, you will have to deal with some of their attacks, plus Griffon. Take out each boss one at a time until they are all gone: you have a huge advantage here in that they cannot move. As the Despair Embodied, Argosax is fast. Focus on dodging its attacks and use your guns for a safe kill. Biography Early History Argosax appeared over two thousand years ago, and waged a great war against the devil prince Mundus, who had eaten the fruit of the Qliphoth. The war between the two ended up splitting the Underworld in two sides, one ruled by himself and the other ruled by Mundus.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare' After Sparda's rebellion and Mundus' subsequent defeat at his hands, Argosax took control over the rest of the Underworld and installed himself as the ruler of all Demons through sheer force and subjugation. Fire demon Balrog is his right-hand man at the time.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare The demon knight Bolverk served him and acted as his most powerful soldier.Devil May Cry 2 Bradygames Guidebook, Guidepost for the Hunters Chapter 9, Clause 6: "For the underground temple of Argosax is guarded by his most skilled warrior. He wields a spear and is obeyed by the wolves. His single eye possesses knowledge and misfortune." Battle with the guardians of Vie de Marli More than a millennium later,Mundus' defeat took place 2000 years before the series, while Argosax was defeated by Sparda a few centuries before Devil May Cry 2 Argosax began to be worshipped by some of the people of Vie de Marli, and a cult of evil worshippers summoned him to the Human World.Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual The Protectorate deemed him as a threat to the safety and sanctity of the island, and attempted to banish him back into the Demon World.Devil May Cry 2 Bradygames Guidebook', Path 2: The Protector Finding conflict in dealing with him, they called upon Sparda, who emerged and defeated Argosax before he was sealed away by the combined efforts of the swordsman and the protectors with the Arcana relics.Devil May Cry 2Devil May Cry 2, Prologue: "One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from 'the outside' to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time." ''Devil May Cry 2'' Arius tries to obtain the Arcana in order to release Argosax, take his power, and become a god.Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "...I must obtain the power of Argosax...or I cannot transcend all living things!"Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "Now, I'll absorb his power. I, will become an all-powerful immortal!" The Arcana are four holy relics used to seal Argosax, and by uniting them at the solar eclipse, a gate to the Demon World will open.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "We have until the Sun is completely eclipsed. But...how are you going to enter the building? The entrance is..." Though Dante manages to interfere with Arius' ritual by replacing the Medaglia with his own double-sided coin, the doorway is still partially opened, and Arius absorbs part of Argosax's power.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "What...? The ritual was incomplete... but the door to the Demon World is..." Because the door is unstable, whoever enters may not be able to return, so Lucia demands to go, claiming she is expendable.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "Once you enter the Demon World... you may never be able to return...I'll go... I'm expendable..." However, Dante puts the decision to his coin''Devil May Cry 2, '''Dante': "Heads, I go; Tails, you go." and, after winning the coin toss, goes in, just like his father once did.Devil May Cry 2, Matier: "You must not worry, my dear; I am sure that he will return. Everything is just as it was with Sparda." Inside the portal, Dante finds Argosax in its first form: a hideous pile of flesh composed of pieces of Phantom, Griffon, Orangguerra, Jokatgulm, Nefasturris, and Furiataurus. During their battle, Argosax's power begins to possess Arius, whom Lucia defeats. After slaying each piece, a stalk bearing an egg extends from the mass, and Argosax's true form, The Despair Embodied, hatches from it. As The Despair Embodied, Argosax appears as an androgynous, horned, angelic being composed of fire, able to change sexes at will.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — The Despair Embodied: "Possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity, he is sometimes worshipped." Despite its new form, it proves ultimately ineffective to Dante, whom proceeds to defeat Argosax with a shot to the head, dissipating into nothing in defeat. Powers and Abilities Argosax is a powerful being, ranking above most demons and managed to have subdued all the demons within the Demon World that existed within it a few centuries ago and having power equal to that of Mundus.Capcom's Devil May Cry Story in 5 Minutes video - Exact text: ムンドゥスと同等の力を持つ魔界の覇王 (Demon King with power equal to Mundus) He was capable of challenging both Dante and Sparda, the latter needing the assistance of the Vie de Marli's Clan to seal him away with the Arcana. The demon knight Bolverk, who was powerful enough to be considered a nemesis to Sparda, was but a loyal servant of Argosax. Possession & transformation: Argosax is capable of possessing other individuals like Arius, transforming them into hideous, demonic creatures and changing their appearance overtime as well as empowering them far further then they were. He is capable of doing this even when occupied in the Demon World. Reality Manipulation: Argosax had extremely powerful reality warping abilities, being even capable of fusing the Human World and the Demon World into one single realm just with his mere presence, even while a portion of his powers was bound away by the Arcana, as well as distort space and reality, turning the island of Vie de Marli into an inescapable maze''Devil May Cry 2 Bradygames Guidebook: '''Mission 14' Immortality: Arius described Argosax to be immortal. However, despite that, he is capable of being slain by powerful individuals such as Dante.Devil May Cry 2 - Arius:With them, my power will be complete, and I will become like the immortal, Argosax! Despair Embodied In his true form, the Despaired Embodied, Argosax possesses various demonic capabilities and powers. Mental Manipulation: Argosax showed full mastery and control over the evil energy of the Underworld, which was capable of warping the minds of humans and driving them insaneDevil May Cry 2 (novel)Devil May Cry 2 Bradygames Guidebook Time Manipulation: Argosax distorted and rearranged the flow of time together with the Demon World's approach on Devil May Cry 2, even creating paradoxes linking the past and together to allow Phantom to reemerge. Demonic wings: Most of Argosax's powers originate from the usage of his wings, which acts as some sort of conduit for his powers. *'Light needles': Argosax can create needles made up of light that rain down on opponents.Specifically, this attack during his boss fight creates a rainbow, hence the assossiation with the attribute being light. *'Electricity': Argosax can launch an electrical-attributed attack towards his opponents with homing capabilities. *'Fireball': Argosax is able to launch fireballs created from his wings. *'Flight': Argosax is capable of moving freely above the ground for a long time. Shape-shifting: Argosax is a capable shape-shifter, able to turn his hands into blade-like weaponry or a whip. Furthermore, his shape-shifting allows him to even change sex at will, choosing to appear in the figure of a male or female depending on the attack he intends to put up. As a male, he uses his hands to create blades and as a female, he uses a whip. Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN'' Argosax was added to TEPPEN via the expansion titled "The Force Seekers". The card Argosax is featured was mistranslated, while the Japanese version names it , the localization changed the name of the card to "Arius-Argosax". References es:Argosax Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Devil May Cry 2 characters Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses